Zia
Zia was the leader of the Rouge Ninja, thus commanding over 100,000 A-Ranked Ninja who had left their villages at one point. He was considered the Dark Doctor at one point along with the Forbidden Master. Background Zia was born under Orochimaru. At a young age, he was raised by Kabuto and was designed to be an Orochimaru Replica, as Orochimaru slowly developed a reincarnation jutsu. Although he was raised by Kabuto, Kabuto raised him to live as Orochimaru in every action, going through the same life as Orochimaru. Though his hair was long and he seemed to be an exact replica of Orochimaru in his youths, his skin wasn't pale white nor did he have the eye tattoos. As he grew older, his skills in Ninjutsu were simple, thus Orochimaru slowly lost concentration from him and began working on a young ninja named Kimimaro. Zia although kept training and following underneath Kabuto's footsteps. He continued to experiment and learn more and more about ninja. He had a fascination with experimentation, and thus became his personality. Because of his obsession with experimentation he soon began to follow in Orochimaru's footsteps, becoming known as the Orochimaru look-alike to many outside ninja. Though Zia wasn't taken very seriously amonst ninja of the stature of Uchiha, Sasuke. Once Orochimaru had died, Zia had traveled across the world beginning to make a name for himself. He developed techniques of his own and learn how to create his own techniques. He dressed very much like Orochimaru, without the belt around his waist. Through traveling the world he became known as the "Dark Doctor." Random people would find themselves kidnapped and never to be seen again, and stories of the "Dark Doctor" would travel around the world. At the death of Kabuto, Zia had heard of his experiments with Uchiha, Sasuke replicating the Uchiha Blood and Zia was now curious once again. Zia thus performed multiple experiments to replicate the bloodline of Uchiha, Sasuke. Thus creating Uchiha, Zune and Uchiha, Chrono, almost exact look alikes of Uchiha, Sasuke. He began to travel and raise a kid named Zaku, who seemed to be of the Mikiri Clan. He would teach him as his mentor and soon move him to forming the Hidden Sound Village. At one point, Zia met Karnetsu. Karnetsu gave him the offer to join Kyokujitsu and out of curiosity, Zia accepted. Personality Zia is said to be void of emotions but that is false. Although all he shows is enjoyment in the sufferings of others, he has an incredible curious nature and because of that he has the need to dissect and experiment on anything. If anything that's the one thing he enjoys. For whatever reason, Zia has a soft-spot for Zaku and treats him as if Zaku is his only true friend. Zia doesn't have much problem getting along with anyone though. Appearance Zia is an Orochimaru look-alike. The only difference he actually holds from Orochimaru is that he does not have the eye tattoos nor does he have his pale white skin, but in fact actually has a normal white-skin tone. Abilities Snake Mastery Being trained at an early age to be Orochimaru's replica for a reincarnation jutsu, Zia was trained with Snakes at an early age. Zia was forced to train with Snakes for several years. Thus it could be said his whole body is comprised of snakes, but in reality he's just so agile with using summoning jutsus that he could make it appear as if he was. Kinjutsu Arts Zia, through his quests around the world, learned several Kinjutsu and Cursed Jutsu. Because of that he is said to be the Forbidden Master. Invincibility Zia's intelligence is incredible and probably on par with Kabuto. Because of this he had created enough of his bodies via experimentation so if something was to go wrong he'd have the ability to switch in between them, as if he was Orochimaru. As long as one piece of any of the bodies remain, Zia could switch into them at any point. The strongest part of this ability remains with Zia's intelligence, with the fact that for each bit of DNA slice he left behind (either in battle or through experimentation), each have the ability to regenerate over a 100 year time-span. It's unknown how such a powerful jutsu can allow his consciousness to exist over all these bodies though but it was one of the dark Kinjutsu arts he had learned in exchange for his heart. Era 1 Zia was a bothersome ninja to many. As he joined Kyokujitsu, Zia watched Zaku and persuaded him to create the new Hidden Sound Village. He also was the one to send the invitation to Ivel Shadow. Zia had passed over reminense of the Cursed Seal to his test subject he was capable of watching over, Uchiha, Chrono. When Chrono showed no signs of Mangekyo Sharingan, he lost interest and began to look over Zune. It was time for him to head over there. Karnetsu orded Zia and his partner, Artemis to travel to Leaf Village. In the confusion of the battle, they would retrieve Ivel and Zia could do whichever business he had planned there. Zia, being the leader of the Rouge Ninja, attacked with the Rouge Ninja, putting the Leaf at distress. Thus, Zia could find and experiment on Zune himself. Upon coming back to Zaku in Sound Village and hearing D-Roc would attack Sound if they didn't follow his orders, Zia decided to help the situation he would destroy the Hidden Snow. He didn't like D much anyways. Zia and Artemis headed down to the Hidden Snow and he used a torrent of snakes to take out the whole village. There, Zia and Atermis was confronted by Argon and Utsuro, Kaio. Out of the pure-strength Argon revealed, Zia became interested and thus the fight began. But it wasn't much of a fight. In quick time, Argon quickly disposed of Zia by hitting him dead on with Raiton technique through his face. As Argon was about to kill the fleeing Artemis, Zia took his oppertunity to bite Argon enfusing his chakra with the famous Cursed Seal. The chakra of the Cursed Seal was so strong that it caused Argon's chakra to circulate at twice the speed breaking the seal of the Tokiringan. After that Argon used his Mangekyo Sharingan to finish off Zia. Zia was considered dead at that point. Zia switched bodies at that point deciding to instead of join any of this warfare, wait things out. Once Johnny was back to earth, Zia used his experiments to try and produce a Kaguya Clan Member, altering Johnny's genes to place an arm from a Kaguya Clan Member in Johnny's missing arm place. Although this was known by Karnetsu, Karnetsu had no desire to destroy him and in fact rather have him out of Kyokujitsu, allowing him to fill in for another Organization Member. Zia used this opportunity to take Johnny's blood and create a race of the Kaguya Clan. Zia waited things out until Zunenekio's powers fully matured and took his blood samples and used this to create a new race of Uchiha. This would soon become the start of the new Uchiha Clan, after Zunenekio's blood. This would create a multitude of Uchiha, the natural born Uchiha that seemed to come out of nowhere and the genetically made Uchiha. Zia's Death Although Zia was hunted numerous times by each village, Zia was never killed. He would die and only come back and wreak more havoc. Zia was ultimately killed by Uchiha, Argon The 1st through sealing him the same way D-Roc was sealed. Although the sealing jutsu alone wouldn't have been enough to stop Zia, Argon's Sharingan was strong to take Zia's chakra, disabling him from switching anymore. Zia was sealed in a jar that was held on the Mountain of Takahara. Supposedly the jar would be protected by a barrier until Argon died. Considering Argon The Ist didn't die until over 100 years later. Many forgetting about Zia, Argon figured he would not place this seal on his son and left Zia's position there intact. It's unknown whether or not Zia ever lived through the world getting flattened by the destruction of the Angels. Category:Characters Category:Sound Village Characters